Rivalry
by Mummyluvr
Summary: When Cas gets drunk, he vents about his family to someone who can understand annoying little brothers. Even if Dean’s and Castiel’s happen to be the exact opposite of each other.


**Title:** Rivalry  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre and/or Pairing:** Gen  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** So, this might count as blasphemy for some. Personally, I think I'm toeing the line.  
**Summary:** When Cas gets drunk, he vents about his family to someone who can understand annoying little brothers. Even if Dean's and Castiel's happen to be the exact opposite of each other.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters.

* * *

Rivalry

Cas was drunk. Dean could tell, being the champion drinker that he was. He rolled his eyes heavenward, sending up a silent _why me?_ before making his way across the abandoned bar toward the angel. He slid into the stool next to the moping creature and sighed.

"Long day?"

Cas didn't move.

"You, uh, you allowed to drink on a Sunday?"

"Do you know what day it is, Dean?"

"Sunday. How much have you had?"

Red-rimmed blue eyes met green. "Which Sunday?"

Dean shrugged. "There are special ones?"

"It's Easter, Dean." The angel growled out, raising his hand for another beer. "Easter Sunday."

"And that's… bad?"

"You don't know my family."

Two beers were set in front of them, the bartender sending a sad, understanding smile Dean's way before turning back to the mirror he'd been polishing. "You're drinking over angel stuff?"

"Over _family_ stuff." Castiel sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

Dean grinned and took a swig of his beer. "You seen me and Sam lately? Family stuff, I get."

Cas seemed to brighten at that. "He's your brother."

"Yeah."

"He's younger."

The hunter nodded, looking at the array of glasses and bottles set to the angel's side. "You all right?"

"You have a younger brother."

"Uh-huh."

"He annoys you?"

"You kidding?" Dean asked, deciding to play along for the time being. What harm could come from it, anyway? "All he ever does is bitch and moan about destiny and demons and the plans that were made for him."

Cas nodded, his eyes brightening as he turned fully to Dean. "Mine, too. I mean, he's a little more subtle about it than Sam, but-"

"Wait, you have a little brother?"

"Yes. And you should hear him talk about our Father's plans for him. Like he's more important."

Dean grinned and nodded. Yeah, he'd been there. "Like there's nothing for you to do because he's gonna save the world."

"Finally," Cas groaned, "someone understands me. Father never understood."

"Hey, I hear ya, man. Parents tend to favor their youngest."

"And they brag." The angel sighed, his expression darkening. "Seems like everyone on the planet has heard of him. Me? No. I tried Googling myself the other day. I'm a municipality in Switzerland. You believe that?"

"That you Googled yourself? I can't even believe you know how to use the internet."

Castiel glared at him, the stare so familiar that it almost made Dean forget they were in a seedy bar in some no-name town and the angel was practically drunk off his ass.

"I mean," he corrected, "that's horrible."

"They act like he's a saint," Cas continued. "Shoulda seen him when he was a child. He hurt others, scared them, ran away from home. Of course, that gets left out of the tales. Best not to paint him in an unsavory light."

Dean nodded. "Used to lie for Sam. Tell dad he was researching late at the library when he was really out with friends, or at sports practice. Never thanked me."

"I watched over him. Protected him."

"Yeah. I hear you."

"I love him, but…"

"But you can't stand him," Dean guessed. "Yeah. I know."

"I should be at home. I should be celebrating." The angel blinked slowly, his eyes straining to focus on the hunter. "Years ago, he left Hell on this day."

Dean nearly spilled his beer. "What?"

Cas nodded. "He went to save people. Lots of people. Innocent people. His job, his _destiny._" He finished off the last of his bottle and dropped his head onto his hands on the counter. "He couldn't get out alone. They sent me in after him."

"Cas-"

"You weren't the first righteous man to shed blood in Hell, Dean. My brother… he became trapped. Lucifer was strong. There was a battle. The Devil bled, Dean, before I could reach them. Before I could save my brother. It gave Satan power, and it began the creation of the Seals. If I had been faster… had reached you both sooner…"

"Tell me about your brother," Dean interrupted. He knew where this was heading, and he so didn't want to go there. Because actually talking about shit like that just made it worse, right?

Cas just stared at him, confused by the sudden change of subject. "You got there," Dean said. "You found me, and you found him. That's more than most people get. So tell me about this enigmatic younger sibling, huh?"

The angel lifted his head and smiled. "You remind me a lot of him, actually. You are stubborn and set in your beliefs. You aren't what people expect. Your humanity hides a great power. You've been betrayed by those closest to you, but you accepted it and moved on. You've felt metal tear at your flesh, and still you stand strong. You're intelligent and witty and you love to teach and guide. You're selfless. Your love knows no bounds." He leveled a serious gaze at the hunter, seeming completely sober for the first time since Dean had walked into the bar. "And you will save us all."

Dean swallowed hard and gaped. "Your little brother?"

"I was created first. We all were. Angels, I mean."

No. No way. Because that couldn't be right. It was a joke. A big, elaborate, angel joke, and he just wasn't getting it because he had a normal, _human_ sense of humor. "Your brother?"

"My Father's favorite," Castiel said.

Dean shook his head and pushed away from the bar, a scrap of old wood imbedding itself in his palm at the action. He barely noticed, choosing instead to stare at the angel that had to be yanking his chain. "Cas?"

He scooted closer, eyes no longer rimmed red, shining now from mischief instead of drink. "It's funny," he observed.

"What?"

"You get a splinter and no one pays any heed."

He gulped. "Yeah?"

"My brother gets a splinter and nations hit their knees and worship." He leaned back and grinned. "I'm just saying."

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Is your brother Jesus?"

The angel's smile widened and he disappeared, leaving Dean with a splinter in his hand and a fairly large tab to pay.


End file.
